A Verdadeira Imperatriz
by Emperor Hades
Summary: Elas foram corrompidas pelo poder. Seduzidas pelo fascínio que exercem uma sobre a outra. Dorothy X Relena, um desafio da Pipe.


_Eu fui meio que desafiado a fazer uma história entre essas duas personagens. Embora, na verdade, eu tenha agarrado o desafio pelo pescoço... Aqui está, Pipe, espero que goste. _

_Ah, enfim. _

_Gundam Wing não me pertence. Acreditem, se fosse diferente, eu estaria por aí cobrando desse pessoal que não sabe o que "direitos autorais" significam. _

**A Verdadeira Imperatriz**

Quando você assume uma posição de poder, as pessoas te vêm com outros olhos. Algumas passam a te respeitar, como um adversário a se temer ou como uma pessoa que pode esmagá-las facilmente. Outras passam a te desprezar, por te considerar incapaz ou fraca demais para fazer qualquer coisa de útil com essa nova posição.

Quando você assume uma posição de poder numa república recém formada, uma federação ainda lutando para nascer e se manter consolidada, você tem que estar preparada para muitos percalços. Eu não estava.

Eu contei com ajuda, é claro. Muitos e muitos assessores e conselheiros se esvaíram de tanto dar opiniões e palpites e conselhos e assim por diante. Mas nenhum deles realmente se dignou a me apoiar.

Vocês devem entender, o poder corrompe as pessoas. Mas talvez vocês não entendam como o poder muda as pessoas que te cercam. Você é envolta numa aura de luz misteriosa, que faz com que tudo o mais fique oculto por sombras. Assim, todos sempre sabem o que você está fazendo enquanto você nunca tem certeza absoluta do que os outros estão tramando.

É desolador.

Poder e sedução. Poder é sedução. Olhe ao seu redor e verá que as pessoas são atraídas por determinação, por força de vontade, por poder. Comigo não foi diferente.

Nós éramos completamente diferentes naquela época. Não que sejamos muito parecidas agora, mas ambas.. mudamos. Ela mudou muito, deixou de ser a garotinha que se irritava, embora mantivesse a pose de uma duquesa, por que o mundo não era cor-de-rosa.

Ah, eu lembro do começo de tudo. Eu tentei fazer com que ela mudasse de opinião, que ela começasse a ver o mundo mais como eu via. Gentil e completamente ciente das minhas intenções, ela me deixou falar, falar e falar. No final, ela sempre acabou fazendo o que lhe parecia mais certo, e, honestamente, eu acho que foi melhor assim.

Anos depois, quando ela realmente obteve o poder que eu queria que ela tivesse obtido, anos antes... Ela me procurou voluntariamente. Afinal, ela nunca foi uma pessoa verdadeiramente destinada a governar. Ela sempre, sempre, foi o tipo de pessoa capaz de lidar com o poder, mas nunca de governar.

É inquietante.

Às vezes eu penso... Se ela realmente me apóia apenas pelo fascínio que o poder exerce sobre ela ou se compartilha dos meus ideais.

É assustador.

Eu imagino se ela compreende o poder que possuí. Não apenas sobre o povo e o governo da raça humana. Sobre mim, também.

É indescritível.

Eu sei, devo estar parecendo uma garotinha apavorada. No fundo, acho que nunca passei disso. Uma garotinha apavorada, com poder e tudo que sempre quis. Quase tudo, ao menos. Mas a grande verdade é e sempre foi essa: nunca aprendi a caminhar com minhas próprias forças, sempre dependi de outros. Sempre admirei a força das pessoas que caminhavam sozinhas.

O primeiro, foi o meu suposto pai. Depois dele, Heero e Zechs, sempre em alternância e combate. E agora... Ela. Dorothy. Que governa o mundo todo, mantendo a imperatriz na palma da mão.

É triste.

Alguns podem me chamar de cruel, de manipuladora. E, acredito eu, que não estarão longe da verdade. Uma mulher cruel e manipuladora, capaz de tudo para atingir seus objetivos. Quase tudo, ao menos. E, na verdade, sempre quis saber como é ser protegida, como é não precisar depender sempre e unicamente da minha força de vontade. A fragilidade me cativava.

Como esquecer de Quatre Winner? Um jovem herdeiro que sequer conhecia seu lugar no mundo. Mas que, subitamente, tornou-se capaz de controlar uma fortuna tão imensa. Agora... Relena. O mais frágil e mais poderoso de todos os títeres.

É lindo.

Talvez o poder tenha nos corrompido além do limite do homem.

Talvez esse jogo de poder, esse jogo de sedução seja apenas um jogo.

Um jogo onde não existem vencedores ou perdedores.

Duelo mortal sem pecado ou perdão.

Eu sei que sou manipulada. Isso dói no coração, mas eu preferi ser manipulada. Foi mais fácil assim, afinal, eu nunca tive forças para governar. Eu a amei do fundo do coração, mesmo sabendo das verdadeiras intenções dela.

Eu confesso que a manipulei. Foi melhor assim, apesar das dores que isso possa ter causado. Afinal, eu sempre fui uma estadista, não uma amante. Eu deixei que ela me seduzisse, mesmo sabendo que não era essa a intenção dela.

Ela governa o mundo com suave toque e carícia sedutora.

É a verdadeira imperatriz.

Ela não percebe, mas basta um toque para romper minha sedução.

É a verdadeira imperatriz.

_E chegamos ao fim de mais um plot estranho, esquisito, quase incompreensível e totalmente difícil de entender. Nada fora do comum. _

_Se alguém chegou aqui, e não for um tarado procurando onde elas começam a se agarrar, saiba que Relena e Dorothy narraram a fic, intercalando os parágrafos. E sim, foi proposital a nebulosidade na narrativa. _


End file.
